the life of teenage boys
by ireland56
Summary: matt and mello have a sleep over and then every thing goes upside down
1. Chapter 1

I woke up with bright lights shinning in my eyes. I pried them open to see a bunch of uncombed red hair. I stirred and the red hair started to move and it unraviled brown eyes a nose a mouth with such kissable lips.

"Mello what are you looking at?" matt asked I slid off the bed.

"Oh um nothing you just looked cold" I replied hoping he would by my act.

"Oh well I'm not nut just to back you happy I will put shirt back on" I blushed. Matt put his shirt back on. The night before my parents invited him to dinner and it was pretty late when we finished so I just let him crash at my house. All night I was thinking about him. He doesn't know I liked him or even that im gay.

"Okay is this better" I gave him a once over he actually looked ridiculous.

"Um cartoon boxers loose fitted jeans and a long sleeved stripped shirt. Yep totally."

"That's very descriptive asshole." I feel myself getting red in the face.

"Well I'm hungry so I'm going downstairs dumbass" I hurried down the stairs.

"Hey wait for me jerk" I could hear his feet stomp down the stairs.

"Fucktard my parents are still sleeping so be fucking quiet!" I whispered.

"we'll sorry I didn't think quiet was in your vocabulary." Matt said with a smile at the end so I punched him in the arm.

"ow what the hell mello!"

"oh suck it up its not like your arm is broken so suck it up." I laughed nerviously. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and on around my neck as I got pulled down to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"make me" matt said. i got so excited i couldnt stop myself from kissing matt just a soft motion to his lips. i look at matts in the eyes they were wide with surprise. i tried to wiggle away but his grip got tighter.

" why did you do that?"matt asked he didnt seem mad just surprised.

"i um matt i'm gay i just didnt know how to tell you." i said nerviously.

"why are you nervious i was just waiting for you to fess up ive noticed the way you look at me and i have liked you forever i just wanted you to fess up." i just stare at him in awe and confusement. i tried again to wiggle out but he wouldnt let me go.

"please just let me go." i wouldnt look at him.

"look at me right now." i did what he asked. his eyes looked so understanding "i dont care that your gay or that you like me because i like you too more than anything i couldnt think of a world without you." we stared at each other for a long time before i realized my mom was awake and looking at us . i finaly got the strenghth to push matt off me.

"oh hey boys see you are up. what would you like for breakfast?" " hey mom actually i already ate so it will just be you and matt. im going up stairs and get dressed for school. be back in ten minutes." i hurried up the stairs to my room and shut the door after me. i let out a breath i didnt know i was holding in. i thought while i got dressed, how could i be so stupid to think kissing my best friend what the hell was i thinking. there was a light knock of the door.

"can i come in mello please." i heard matt say.

"um sure" i said. i heard the door open then shut i didnt turn around because i didnt know what would be there waiting for me

"will you please look at me" i heard matt say he sound a little to close for comfort. i turned to see those understanding brown eyes again i could easily get lose in these eyes.

"can we talk about this mello." he used a finger to point at each of us.

"i dont know what your talking about." i said turning back around to gather my school books and putting them in my bag. when matt grabbed my arm and spun me around. he wrapped his arms around me one around my waist and one around soulders. and for some reason that movement went strait to my dick. it was rock hard i was really hoping he didnt notice.

"you dont really believe there cant be anything between us expecially," he reached down and touched the bump on my pants "when this happens even though im not doing anything" he smiled. then he started stroking the spot and i mouned. i started to wiggle to get more friction to my dick. we started kissing first slow and soft but then we got faster tongues pushing to get further in each others mouths. matt pushed me on top of my bed and crawled on top of me. i grabbed for his pants so i could take them off of him.

"mello i want this as bad as you but we..." i stopped his chants and kissed him hard he kissed back. this time when i tried to take his pants off he didnt object. i sled his pants all the way down never taking my eyes off of his. i took a minute to look at his dick he was my lenghth and i little bit thicker. i grabbed his shaft and started stroking it. matt let out a moan. he grabbed my head and pulled me closer making me swallow his shaft hole. i didnt object. i started stroking faster and faster and before i knew it my mouth was full af salty white goodness. i looked up to see matt staring at with disbelieve.

"come here," he made a motion with his finger and i obeyed he kissed me very soft and short, "damn that felt so good i love you mells." matt said.

"matt mello are you almost ready." my mom asked. i let go of matt and he put his pants back on.

"yea mom we are on our way down." my mom asked. i replied. we made our way downstairs.

"you guys were so quiet up there what were you doing? my mom said. i felt a blush fill my cheeks.

"we were gathering our school things he was helping me i lost my english book but we found it." matt said.

"well good so we will be on our way now right."

"right." me and matt said in unison.


End file.
